


In the Air Tonight

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: Cisco takes it upon himself to adopt a kitten. It's just...he's never in all his life known someone (read: Barry Allen) to get jealous over a pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

“You’re the only one who understands me, Loki.” Cisco says, smooshing Loki’s fluffy nose. He receives a deep purr in response.

“How long are we gonna keep him, though?” Barry says from somewhere over his shoulder. He reaches out to give Loki a rub behind the ears. “I mean, your place isn’t exactly pet-friendly, and _OWWW!_ ”

Barry whips his hand back lightning fast, and Cisco can already see the angry claw marks beginning to saturate with blood. Barry rubs at them with a thumb, but the gashes are starting to heal right before Cisco’s eyes, so he figures it’s not _that_ big of a deal, although…

“That’s assault!” Barry yelps, clearly affronted.

Cisco rolls his eyes. “You’ve been through far worse. Besides, this little guy doesn’t know any better, isn’t that right, fluffikins?” He grins when he receives a lick on the nose.

“Oh, come on,” Barry says, trailing after Cisco, who is himself chasing down Loki as he happily explores his new home, scratching at the couch, jumping atop the coffee table, darting between his and Barry’s legs as they try not to step on any of his furry bits. “Can’t he stay with Caitlin?”

“Allergic.”

“Iris?”

“You know she hates cats.”

Barry mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like _“for a good reason.”_ Then, louder, he says, “What about Wally?”

Wally...would actually probably be more than willing to look after Loki for a couple of weeks, but that’s beside the point. “What if I actually _wanna_ take care of him, dude?”

Barry scrunches his nose in a way that is probably meant to express his dissatisfaction, but honestly just comes across as endearing. “But...why?” he asks.

“Because he’s fucking adorable?” Loki gives a high-pitched meow that has Cisco’s heart melting.

“ _I’m_ adorable.” Barry sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

“Not like this, you’re not.”

“Of course I am! How much longer are we gonna have him for?”

“Two weeks. It’s not that big a - no, no, no! Not the suit!” Cisco makes a beeline for the Flash suit, where Loki is claw happily at the tripolymer. And Cisco should _really_ tell Barry to stop leaving it on the floor like that, firstly because it reeks, and secondly because it would be a problem if his landlord decided to come in one day. He can’t worry about that now, though.

“Loki, stop! Come on, I thought we were a team, buddy.” He surveys the damage – claw marks all over the Flash insignia and up and down the torso. Loki purrs happily, and plops down right on top of the insignia.

“I could bring him to the animal shelter,” Barry says hopefully.

Cisco snorts. “Nice try. I can just fix this at work tomorrow.”

“What?!” Barry splutters like a fish out of water. “The last time I scratched up the suit, you made me clean the entire apartment!”

“But you’re you, and he’s...well, he’s Loki. I could never get upset with him.”

Barry groans. “So we’re just gonna take care of him for two whole weeks?”

“Yup.”

“How’re we ever gonna have time for anything else?” Barry glances towards the bedroom. “What if we wanna, you know…?”

Cisco snorts again. “First of all, if you wanna ‘you know,’ you’re gonna have to wait until we send this guy off for adoption.”

“But that’s two weeks away! Do you have any idea how long that feels like to me?!”

Cisco does, and he’s not that cruel, not by a longshot. The sex with Barry is fucking phenomenal, and they’ll have to pry it from Cisco’s cold, dead hands if they think he’ll willingly give that up, but it’s just so hilarious seeing Barry all worked up over a kitten.

Cisco shrugs, ducks his head to keep from giving away his smirk.

“Well, alright then.” Cisco does a double take when he turns to Barry and sees him with his shirt off. Barry’s not stupid; over the past few months, he’s learned exactly what it takes to get a reaction out of Cisco. It’s all quite ridiculous actually, the way Barry fakes a yawn and stretches his arms above his head. The way the muscles in his back and torso ripple, causing Cisco’s eyes to widen and his breath to hitch. The way Barry’s boxer briefs peek out teasingly over the waist of his jeans.

“I mean,” Barry’s suddenly a vibrating blur, and then he’s standing in front of Cisco again sans pants, “if you’re okay going without this for two weeks…”

Cisco jumps when Barry’s thumbs dig into the base of his neck and begin kneading. It’s not that he’s tense in the slightest – far from it – but the massage has Cisco groaning and melting backwards into Barry’s embrace. And hey, Cisco never said he _wasn’t_ weak, especially not when the situation involved Barry Allen, but he definitely wants to see how much more he can milk this.

“Well, as long as I’ve got Loki, I think I’ll be fine,” Cisco manages to get out between the fresh waves of pleasure as Barry hits all the right spots, but it’s a close thing.

And Barry groans – whines, really. “Cisco!”

He blinks, and suddenly, he’s lying face down on the couch. The significant weight on the small of his back tells him Barry’s straddling him, as he always does when he gives one of his five-star massages.

“Really though,” Cisco says, “why can’t I have both? This _and_ Loki?”

“Forget about the damn cat, Cisco.”

“But he’s so cute!” Barry’s taken to adding vibrations to the massage, so Cisco’s voice sounds like it’s coming through a fan.

“He’s named after a villain!”

Where even was Loki? A second later, a small bundle of fluff lands right next to his face, and oh. Problem solved. “Don’t worry, little guy.” Cisco gives Loki a belly rub. “I won’t let him separate us with his dastardly ways.”

Barry literally growls, which is quite frankly amazing. Cisco’s surroundings change in a flash again, and he’s lying face down, spread eagle on his bed. The bedroom door is closed, and there’s a frantic scratching and meowing coming from the other side.

“Seriously, dude?” Cisco aims for serious, but misses by a mile given the giggle that slips past his lips.

Barry has that determined look in his eye like when he faced down the Reverse Flash and Zoom. Or maybe like he’s about to show Cisco exactly why there’s nothing better than sleeping with a speedster. The lightning crackles across his irises, and Cisco shivers in anticipation.

*

Cisco doesn’t get any sleep all night. He limps out of bed in the morning, a pleasant soreness radiating throughout his body as he tries to scrounge together enough brain cells to function like a normal human being.

Barry, smirking at his handiwork, had promptly dozed off the second it became clear his mission had been accomplished.

When Cisco opens the door, Loki stares back at him, a glum expression on his spotted face and, if Cisco’s eyes aren’t deceiving him, a pout on his tiny lips.

Cisco crouches down in front of him. “Sorry, buddy. I tried to hold out, but he was too good. You’re still my second fave, though.”

Loki gives an unhappy little meow in response.

*

(Cisco figures they’re all winners in this. Cisco’s going to keep Loki, he and Barry will play the same game today, and Cisco’s going to get some mind-blowing sex out of it.)


End file.
